Talk:And Then There Were Four/@comment-27275463-20151221233435
my fake plot for this episode: Douglas asks adam bree and chase to spend the weekend at is old house to help rebuild it. They all go to his house. Then douglass says he needs to go somewhere and tells them to continue cleaning. He goes to gisselles lab as she finishes rebuilding marcus. before she turns marcus on douglass shoots her with a lazer and knocks her out. then douglass walks up to marcus and laughs a very evil laugh. "i am finally ready he says." he takes out marcuses hard drive and puts in a new one. then he reboots marcus. "hello father" marcus says. they look at eachother for a moment and douglas says "come on buddy." i finally have adam bree and chase right where we want them." they hurry back to douglasses house. they both walk in and adam bree and chase stare and disbelief and chase says "marcus??" no wonder i couldnt find im in the rubble!! "yep dougalss replies" and you 3 have given me all this time to get enough money. for what bree asks? "you see" douglass says, "i have been using all of you this whole time.i got on your good side to have shelter and get the money that i needed to create a mega weapon. he pulls a chip out of his pocket and puts it inside of marcus. the marcuses eyes glow yellow and he screams so oud that the whole house begins to shake and an earthquake happens. then his body overheats and he makes a blast wave but with fire. chase uses a forcefield to block the 3 of them. they look around to see douglas using some sort of machine. you 3 sould have known this whole time! being good isnt in my dna!! he laughs. then marcus looks at them and grins. "what are you laughing about marcus? chase asks. your just standing there leting him manipulate you. "what? marcus says? i am enjoying this. al that matters is that all of you die. "no marcus." douglass says. "we're not tying to destroy them. "douglass picks up another chip and fires it at adam bree and chase" their eyes begin to glow green and then they completley stop. "YES!!! "douglass says I NOW AM IN CONTROL OF 4 DEADLY BIONIC WEAPONS!! he presses a button and chases brain becomes visble and it glows. YES now your intellegence is skyrocketing!! then he fires it at bree and her feet begin to glow and she runs around at the speed of light. then h fires it at adam and then adam turns around and punches the wall which makes the whole wall colapse. they later see at least 30 police cars aproaching. and also davenports car. all the policemen, leo, and mr davenport get out. leo slowly aproaches and they adam, bree , chase , marcus, and douglass look at them. but then another person gets out of davenports limo. "daniel?!?" i told you to stay at the academy mr. davenport says". "i know but i wanted to help" he says. douglass laughs. douglass? i gave you a second chance and this is hat you do? is this what i get for trying to forgive my brother? "hahaha no." this is what you get for taking my children, forcing them to kill my greatest creation and....ummm OH YEA KICKING ME OUT OF THE DAVENPORT INDUSTRIES THAT I HELPED CREATE!!! -donald stand in disbelief- leo walks up to them and gets readyto throw a lazer sphere but chase simply moves it with his mind with out even doing anything. bree super speeds around him so fast that he gets dizzy and then adam puches him in the stomach so hard that it blasts him back into a police car. then daniel uses his ablitlity he spins around using an ability similar to spins but it is made of electricty. but adam blast waves him back. the blast wave is so powerful now that it blasts back all the police cars. then all the police and mr. davenport leo and daniel panic and hurry back. mr. davenport brings leo to the infirmary. leo is barley hanging on to life. mr. davenport hesistates as if to say somthing. "just say it big D" leo says sheepishly. it cant hurt me more than more than i am now... davenport looks at him and says "leo its time". time for what? he asks? "its time to make you fully bionic.". he puts leo to sleep and then gets to work. abut 3 hours later leo wakes up feeling better than ever. "dang mer davenport i feel like a kid again!" "you are a kid leo he says." yea well no "kid" would get punched in the stomach that hard and live" he says. "yea yea" mr davenport says. i also gave you 4 more abilities. pyrokenesis, electrokineses, molecular kenesis and plasma grenades. "well leo i think your ready". good leo says cause i dont feel ready. and then he falls over. about an hour or so later tasha mr. davenport and grama rose are there. "what happened?" leo asked. donald says this may be hard to take in but... i did somthing wrong when i made oyur molecullar kenesis and was moving around your cells. i had to take away your bionics. "what about my arm?' he asks? well that went wrong to i took away the bionic part but it still functions right. "wow." now im just not bionic? isnt there anything you can do?" he asks. "well if i did give your bionics back you would glitch so bad you might end up disabled..... "no..."leo says, now theres no one to mentor the students!! yes there is actually donald replies. wait what? leo asks. they turn around to see bob. wait bob? leo says in disbelif? well lets change that to someone more believable. the android turns from bob to chase. WOAH OF COURSE an android! good thinking big D except the part where yout took away the one thing that made me special. yea thanks. daniel walks up and asks "umm is leo ok? "nope i dont have bionics now so i cant be a mentor. thanks mr. davenport he says and walks away. TO BE CONTINUED